ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
GoldDigger
GoldDigger was a 220lb robot built by Randy Eubanks in late 1998. The robot is most famous for competing in the original Battlebot competitions from 1999 to 2003 It was a hexagonal shaped robot armed with a large titanium mining pickaxe. GoldDigger has often been credited as the robot that perfected the "sit n spin" tactic that is now very common among thwackbots. GoldDigger started off strong in Battlebots, winning a decent number of matches and even winning the Season 2.0 Consolation rumble! However, by 2003, GoldDigger's design had become outdated and GoldDigger eventually retired. However, before retiring, there are several rumors stating that GoldDigger attempted to compete in Robot Wars Series 7, and GoldDigger was also noted to have competed in a small local tournament sometime in 2004. Robot History 'Long Beach 1999' Initially, there was a supposed mistake with the referee and inspection team and GoldDigger was somehow classified as a middleweight despite weighing 215lbs at that time. Shockingly, this issue was not noticed until GoldDigger was placed into the arena, where it initally was supposed to fight Derek Young's middleweight; Son Of Smashy . A very controversial discision was made and GoldDigger was kicked out of the battle and somehow this counted as a loss and GoldDigger was placed into the loser's bracket of the Heavyweights where it had to fight against Ronin. The fight started off strong with GoldDigger utilizing the sit n spin tactic and denting and puncturing several holes into the side of Ronin. However, Ronin's saw would rip up one of GoldDigger's tires and GoldDigger would suddenly lose all power to the left motor. Rendering it crippled and allowing Ronin to destroy GoldDigger's right tire. The fight ended in a knockout and GoldDigger would be eliminated from the tournament. GoldDigger was offered the chance to be in the rumble at the end of the tournament but Randy Eubanks declined as he could not repair GoldDigger's drive motor's in time. 'Las Vegas 99' While there is no real evidence to prove this, there is a rumor claiming that GoldDigger attempted to enter the Vegas 99 event but could not attend due to scheduling conflicts. 'Season 1.0' GoldDigger would return in Battlebots 1.0 and it's first opponent was against the current champion Vlad The Impaler . Despite Gauge Cauchois' attempt to help get GoldDigger ready, GoldDigger's drive motors would not function at all and GoldDigger sadly had to forfeit the match. 'Season 2.0' Despite GoldDigger's rocky start, it was given a Bye during Season 2.0 and it's first opponent was against the full body spinner Blendo, whom was heavily favored to win this matchup. The fight started off with Ble ndo spinning up to full speed and charging directly at GoldDigger in an attempt to snap GoldDigger's pickaxe in 2. Blendo would land one hit that would send GoldDigger flying backwards towards spike strip behind GoldDigger. GoldDigger however would swing it's weapon counter clockwise and smash directly into Blendo, punching a small hole in the side of Blendo and causing the entire robot to stop spinning! For the remainder of the fight GoldDigger would continue to attack Blendo, denting the frame of the spinner. At 1:16 GoldDigger was awarded the KO when Blendo stopped moving entirely. This win moved GoldDigger up into the round of 16 where it faced the season 1.0 Semi Finalist KillerHurtz. Once again, GoldDigger was considered the underdog and it was highly favored for KillerHurtz to win. The fight started off with KillerHurtz charging in aggresively against GoldDigger, but GoldDigger would swing it's pickaxe clockwise and upon impact, GoldDigger's pickaxe would stop KillerHurtz dead in it's tracks, meaning KillerHurtz would have to back up and charge again. This time it was slightly more successful and bumped GoldDigger towards the kill saws. The fight would continue in this fashion for a short while, with KillerHurtz trying to charge at GoldDigger but GoldDigger always using it's pickaxe to stop KillerHurtz from charging. Eventually, GoldDigger would deliver a devistating blow to the left side of KillerHurtz and when John Reid tried to use KillerHurtz's axe it would not activate at all! GoldDigger would then move in offensively and KillerHurtz would back up towards the pulverizer and bumb up against the spike strip. It would then try and charge at GoldDigger again only to have it's momentum stopped by the kill saws. GoldDigger would remain on the offensive and everytime it delivered another hit to KillerHurtz, KillerHurtz would begin to suffer a new technical issue. Towards the end of the fight KillerHurtz was a sitting duck while GoldDigger continued to dent, scratch and puncture KillerHurtz's armor. GoldDigger was awarded the victory on a 38-7 Judges Descision. Fans meanwhile still debate this fight and whether or not it was the damage GoldDigger inflicted onto KillerHurtz that caused it to malfunction or if it was because John Reid was having battery and mechanical issues that GoldDigger had no efect on what so ever. This victory put GoldDigger in the Quarterfinals where it had to face FrenZy. The fight started off with GoldDigger moving towards the center of the Battlebox and again utilizing it's strategy of "sit n spin" but FrenZy also charged towards the center of the Battlebox. The 2 robots would gently bump into one another before FrenZy would try and make the first move by swinging it's axe down. GoldDigger would pivot towards the left and narrowly avoid FrenZy's hammer. FrenZy then made a swift 90 degree turn and delivered 2 large hits to the top of GoldDigger before backing away to avoid GoldDigger's swinging pickaxe. FrenZy however had longer reach and was able to pummel the top of GoldDigger with it's hammer. The rapid fire blows to GoldDigger would cause a large variety of internal problems and GoldDigger suddenly broke down near the kill saws. GoldDigger's wheels would then start turning but before GoldDigger could move anywhere FrenZy charged in and delivered several devastating hits to the top of GoldDigger, the barage of attacks eventually got the best of GoldDigger and FrenZy was awarded the knockout after 48 seconds. GoldDigger however wasn't finished as it competed in the Heavyweight Consolation Rumble where it was awarded the victory, It then also competed in the Heavyweight Royal Rumble too but lost the Royal Rumble overall to Nightmare and Vlad the Impaler 'Season 3.0' After GoldDigger's astounding performance in Season 2.0 it was seeded #10 and was awarded a Bye and was allowed to move on to the Round of 64 where it faced against Scrap Daddy Persistor. The fight started with Scrap Daddy struggling to land a hit on GoldDigger and taking several nasty blows to it's tires. It is reported that GoldDigger was able to rip one of Scrap Daddy's tires off completely before the match ended! After 3 minutes were up GoldDigger was awarded the victory on 30-15 Judge's descision. This victory meant GoldDigger had to fight Kritical Mass II, not much is known about this fight except that GoldDigger won an incredibly close 23-22 Judge's decision. GoldDig ger was now in the round of 16 where it had to fight Tazbot . GoldDigger sadly faced technical issues and was barely able to move faster than 4mph during the fight, allowing Tazbot to dominate and win a unanimous Judges' decision. GoldDigger however was allowed to participate in the Heavyweight Royal Rumble, despite surviving till the end of the rumble it lost overall to Hexadecimator. 'Season 4.0' GoldDigger was seeded #14 in 4.0 and given a Bye to directly skip to the round of 32 where it had to face BattleRat. GoldDigger started off this fight well, delivering some nasty blows and punching a gigantic hole into the side of BattleRat, but after about 1 minute into the fight, BattleRat gained the upperhand and was easily able to flip, lift and out maneuver GoldDigger. In the end BattleRat was awarded the victory on a close 24-21 Judge's decision! 'Season 5.0' Shockingly, GoldDigger was still awarded a Bye and was seeded #30, allowing it to skip straight to the round of 32 again, where it faced Jabberwock. Unfortunately, by 2003, GoldDigger's design and power was getting old and outclassed. Jabberwock, despite being nothing more than a wedge, somehow won against GoldDigger via Knockout at 2:01. Win/Loss Record *'Wins:' 4 *'Losses:' 7 'Trivia: ' '''-'''GoldDigger is the only robot to be mistaken for a different weight class . -Between the round of 16 and the Quarterfinals of Season 2.0 an issue of the Battlebots magezine would dedicate a large 2 page article entirely to GoldDigger and Randy Eubanks. This is the largest article a single robot has ever gotten in the Battlebots Magezine. Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Thwackbots